the_blades_of_paradigmfandomcom-20200216-history
Races of the Pradamir Savannah
The Pradamir is vast, open, and wide. A popular misconception is that the Pradamir doesn't have large towns and cities within it, or that all of the natives are rather primitive and backwards. Such assumptions are not correct. The Men of Pradamir There are two groups of Men whom dwell in the Pradamir Savannah. The first group, the Pradamiin, are uniquely in tune with their environment. They are most often found in the Upper Pradamir. Physical Character Build: Strong and robust, the Pradamiin physique reflects their hard working lifestyle. Men average six feet tall and weigh 190 pounds, women average five feet eight inches and weigh 130 pounds. Coloring: Descendants of the Faydakeen, the Pradamiin retain dark skins and eyes, but sometimes have blonde or red hair. Endurance: Average Lifespan: 75 years Special Abilities: None Culture Clothing and Decoration: Utilitarian, often made of animal skins. Men tend to favor open, sleeveless vests and trousers with moccasins. Women wear sleeveless shirts and maxi-skirts. Both sexes are fond of jewelry made of beads. Fears and Inabilities: None Lifestyle: Pradamiin prefer settling in the more open prairies of the Pradamir, where they subsist by farming and hunting. They dwell in teepees if the family unit is small, but for larger family units they erect longhouses made of wood. They never take more than they need from their environment, and all parts of the animal is used so that nothing is wasted. Family units are structured according to animal totems, and each family contributes to society based on the totem. Bear totems are the wise men, wolf totems are the hunters, eagle/hawk totems are the healers, and horse totems are the community leaders. Marriage Pattern: Monogamous. The line is traced through the male. They are considered mature at 15. Religion: The Pradamiin are a greatly spiritual people, revering nature in all it's forms. The worship a single deity called the All-Spirit, a variant form of the Universe Tree. Religion is largely shamanistic, based on the interpretation of dreams and omens to determine what their god is teaching them. Young men are sent on spirit quests as a coming of age rite, and during such trips the young man learns what his place in society is to be by receiving visions of his totem or by the actual encounter with the animal. Other Factors Demeanor: Dour, serious, humorless, and deeply spiritual. They are very mistrustful of strangers. Language: Among themselves the speak a deformed version of Aramait called Altosian. They rarely learn other languages, though some may learn Lurrakesh. Prejudices: They hate orcs, spriggan, ogres, and evil Men in particular. Professions: The Pradamiin only produce Warriors, Forest Guardians, Guides, and Animists. Foreign Relations: Other races view the Pradamiin as unsociable and sometimes hostile; best left alone. Pradamiin Racial Package Deal *Animal Handler Horses *Breakfall *Climbing *Concealment *Idiomatic Altosan Dialect *Knowledge Skill: Pradamiin History, Traditions, and Customs *Paramedics (Healing) *Persuasion *Professional Skill: One of choice *Riding *Shadowing *Stealth *Survival: Savanna *Trading *Weapon Familiarity: Bows and Crossbows Package Disadvantages Distinctive Features: Pradamir Human, Concealable, Noticed and Reconizable Social Limitation: Uncompromising hatred of evil races Total Package Cost: 1 The second group of Men inhabiting the Pradamir are collectively called Urban Men. They are a cosmopolitan make-up of Faydakeen, Imperials, Easterlings, Nain, Mattimeo, and even a few Szurgi and Braman. Most of these races maintain their original cultural identities. D&D 3.5 Racial Modification Pradamiin are built using standard Human rules. The Savannah Kings The Savannah Kings, as the gracious and hospitable Aoiluka are commonly called, are a species of reptilian humanoids that were the first known species to inhabit the Savannah. They can be found anywhere, and rarely leave the Pradamir for all but the most dire reasons. Physical Character Build: Slender compared to Men but with broad shoulders and barrel chests. Males stand on the average five feet eight inches, females slightly shorter. Coloring: Uniformly brick red over most of their bodies, with pale gold chests and bellies. Endurance: Tremendous. Savannah Kings are capable of moving for four days before needing to rest. They are a very resilient species, nearly immune to terrestrial disease. Lifespan: 130 years Special Abilities: None Culture Clothing and Decoration: Fond of fashion, Kings enjoy wearing Bedouine styles in bright, vivid greens, blues, and pastels. They are very fond of jewelry, often decorating their horns and tails with beads, baubles, and trinkets. Fears and Inabilities: None Lifestyle: Savannah Kings are a purely nomadic people, surviving by trade with others. They live in caravans of 9 to 90 individuals whom are all related in some fashion. They rarely settle in one place for long. Being the oldest species inhabiting the Pradamir Savannah they are considered experts of the location by all other species. They are carnivourous, feasting on plains animals and what meats they can trade for. They tend to disdain goods that won't benefit the entire family unit (which includes money.) Marriage Pattern: Polygamous. The society is matriarchal, with a Duchess claiming two or three husbands. They mate for life, and the whole family caravan assists in raising children. The line is traced through the female. Religion: Quiet and centered around the rhythms and cycles of the savannah. They worship the goddess Assetsa with the greatest reverence, she being the goddess that formed the race in her own image. Other Factors Demeanor: Adventurous, curious, hospitable, polite, and laid back. They get along exceptionally well with others and are fond of telling stories, making music, and dancing. Language: Their primary language is Lurrakesh, but most also learn Imperial Common and other Savannah languages. Prejudices: They hate orcs, spriggan, ogres, and evil Men in particular. Professions: Any. The Savannah Kings are a very versatile species but tend toward the Man at Arms profession class. Opinins by Other Races: All other races find the Kings amiable and gentile. Most are quite happy to have a King or Kings among them. Savannah King Racial Package *Acting *Climbing *Concealment *Conversation *Idiomatic Language Lurrakesh *Knowledge Skill: Dangers and Hazards of the Pradamir *Paramedics (Healing) *Persuasion *Shadowing *Stealth *Survival: Savanna *Tracking *Trading *Weapon Familiarity: Bows *Area Knowledge: Pradamir Savanna Disadvantages: *Distinctive Features: Savanna King, Is Noticed and Recognizable, Not Concealable - 15 Points Total package Cost: 27 D&D 3.5 Racial Modifications *+2 Charisma, +2 Constitution *Medium creatures *Base land speed of 30 feet *Automatic Languages: Imperial Common and Lurrakesh. They may learn any other additional languages expect secret or monster languages. *Hardy and resistant to toxins, +2 racial bonus on saving throws vs. toxins. *Favored Race. Because the Savannah Kings are so warm and welcoming, they gain a +2 on Diplomacy, Haggling, and Trade skill checks. The Salaquendi, the Silver Elves of Pradamir The Salaquendi, or Silver Elves as they are commonly called, are widely considered to be the purest elves in the world, as their noble spirits prevent them from willfully committing evil acts. Aside from Pizkie, Salaquendi are the elves most commonly found dwelling among other species. Physical Character Build: Strong and solid, but slender when compared to Men. Males average six feet in height and weigh 160 pounds. Females average five foot eight and wight 118 pounds. Coloring: Pale skins with white or glistening silver hair and blue or grey eyes. Endurance: Phenominal. Like many other Elfin species, they are completely immune to any form of disease, can't be affected by drugs or alcohol, and do not scar. Salaquendi do not require sleep. Lifespan: Immortal. Salaquendi can only die by violence or by choosing to leave the world. Special Abilities: Salaquendi have exceptional sight and hearing. They can see in darkness, even total darkness, as if it were afternoon. Their sense of hearing allows them to detect and correctly hear a whispered conversation at 200 feet. They have a perfect sense of balance which allows them to run along tree limbs or ropes without fear of falling. They do not trip or stumble. Culture Clothing and Decoration: Utilitarian, but beautiful. They are fond of soft, flowing fabrics with a penchant for dramatic bell cuffs and long skirts in muted, springtime hues. They rarely wear jewelry but are fond of elaborate tattooing over their faces. Fears and Inabilities: Being true fae, Salaquendi are affected by and fear wrought iron. They can't pass barriers of iron, and strikes with iron weapons influct double the normal amount of damage. Lifestyle: The Salaquendi dwell is wooden hamlets or villas constructed in tree tops most often, with buildings connected by ropes. They sometimes build villas on the ground. In either case such villas are astonishing in their beauty, often incorporating scenes and images of nature. They subsist mostly on raising crops and grains, with fish sometimes added to the diet. They are quite fond of dairy products. They often trade favorably, cheerfully exchanging Elfin armour and weapons for goods or services of equal value. They are superb artisans. They are only found in the Upper Pradamir. Marriage Pattern: Monogamous and for life. The line is traced through the male. They often marry Men. Such unions produce the half-elf species called October Children. Religion: Reserved and introspective, with quiet ceremonies. They worship a wide variety of deities but are particularly reverent of Yuriname, viewing her as the creator of their species. Other Factors Demeanor: Inquisitive, friendly, easily excitable, and witty but all have an unexplained aura of sorrow about them. They often seem frivolous or uncaring of serious matters but can become deadly serious when the situation warrants it. Language: Among themselves they speak the haunting and lyrical Valiquendi, a terribly ancient Elfin language. All of them also speak Imperial Common, and most are fluent in at least two additional languages. Prejudices: The Silver Elves despise orcs, ogres, trolls, and spriggan. They dislike the Yabanoi. Professions: The Salaquendi produce no "evil" classes. Opinions of Other Races: Other species comprising the Free Peoples of the world view the Silver Elves as the purest embodiment of good, and so often stand in awe of them. Salaquendi are welcome anywhere Free People settle. Salaquendi Racial Package Deal *Acting *Climbing *Concealment *Conversation *Deduction *Idiomatic Language: Valiquendi *Knowledge Skill: Salaquendi history, Customs, and Traditions *Paramedics (healing) *Persuasion *Professional Skill: One of the players choice *Shadowing *Stealth *Transport Familiarity: Small wind-driven land boats *Area Knowledge: Home region *+3 Hearing Perception roll *Nightvision *Life Support: Immunity to age and terrestrial/magical diseases, drugs, & alcohol *Weapon Familiarity: Bows and crossbows Disadvantages: *Distinctive Features: (15)Salaquendi elf, Concealable, Is Noticed and Recognized (20) Cannot knowingly commit an evil act(Total) Total package Cost: 42 The Yabanoi The Yabanoi (S. Yaba) are a race of intelligent, aristocratic babboons that make up the most numerous inhabitants of the Lower Pradamir. While not considered a truly evil species they are not well liked by other races of the Free Peoples. Physical Character Build: Short and squat, with long powerful arms and thick legs. Males of the species stand five feet high at the shoulder and weight 500 pounds. Females are slightly smaller, weighing 200 pounds. Coloring: Fur color is a uniform beige, with a lighter shade along the belly. Eyes are brown or light green. Endurance: Average. Lifespan: 60 years Special Abilities: None Culture Clothing and Decoration: Very fashion oriented, they prefer loose flowing robes of white with elaborate filigree and trim. They are quite fond of golden ear and nose rings. They enjoy braiding their headfur as well and wear it long. Fears and Inabilities: Yabanoi are terrified of deep water and refuse to go anywhere near it. They can't swim. Lifestyle: The Yabanoi build large towns of brick and mortar, where they subsist on vast fruit and vegetable gardens. They rarely eat meat, but will if the opportunity presents itself. They spend most of their free time in the study of mathematics and science and have little time or inclination for relaxing pursuits such as art or music, both of which they view as distasteful and frivolous. Many of them join the Order of the Pristine. Marriage Pattern: Monogamous. The line is traced through the male. Females only give birth to one or two children in their lifetimes. Religion: None. The Yabanoi view religion and it's dogma as self-centered and quite silly, a means of allowing the individual to delude themselves to the truths offered by scientific fact. Other Factors Demeanor: Dour, humorless, cold, arrogant, and often come across as heartless. They are openly disdainful of other species, viewing them as intellectual inferiors. Language: Among themselves they speak Yabanese. All members of the species are fluent in multiple languages. Prejudices: The Yabanoi are disdainful of all other species. They hate orcs and gnolls and will attack such creatures on sight. Professions: They lean toward Servitor and Castor professions, and never produce any religious zealots or ministers. Opinins by Other Races: Other races view the Yabanoi as borderline evil, but this is largely because they don't understand the Yabanoi; and the Yabanoi themselves rarely give outsiders the chance to. Yabanoi Racial Package Deal *Climbing *Concealment *Conversation *Deduction *Idiomatic Language: Yabanese *Paramedics (healing) *Persuasion *Professional Skill: One of the players choice *Science Skill: Two of the player's choice *Shadowing *Stealth *Transport Familiarity: Common ground vehicles *Area Knowledge: Home region Disadvantages *15: Distinctive Features: Yabanoi, Not Concealable, Causes Minor Reaction *20: Reputation: Cold and heartless beings (Social Lim, Impares All the Time) *Total Racial Package Cost: 5